


All You Need to Know

by Keybladeflower



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keybladeflower/pseuds/Keybladeflower
Summary: Hey fam! I’ve seen so many ppl down in the dumps about how Got is gonna end and I’m confident no matter how it ends, it will be memorable....but just in case it doesn’t here’s a fluffly angsty one shot that I presume takes place around season 8 episode 5 about Dany and Jon. P.S. Be nice to me, lol I did this right after I got out finals and decided I wanted to write just for fun. I realize there might be a few errors. Lol





	All You Need to Know

Gazing at the fireplace in dragonstone, thinking about everything that’s happened in such a short amount time made Dany’s head spin. She lost Sir Jorah, even though she never loved him romantically, he was the closest thing to a real family member she had for a long time. Perhaps he always knew that too.

She lost her beloved army, the Dothraki many of which taught her different customs that really opened her eyes and gave her an appreciation to culture, which is something that many haven’t been exposed to in Westeros. 

She also lost her best friend. Sweet, Missandei a graceful woman that deserved so much happiness. She knew grey worm was taking this hard as well. 

She lost her two dragons. For the longest time dany thought that the dragons would be her only children until she just received news from bran that she was having Jon’s babies. Loosing her dragons pained her so much but she couldn’t help but think are these babies a blessing or curse? How would Jon take this news? 

As she put her goblet of water down a single tear from her cheek rolled down. She heard the door creak open slowly as she wiped her face. It was Jon he walked up to her slowly and said softly, “Dany, I wanted to see if you were alright.” 

She didn’t face him and said, “For so long I held back my tears and brushed myself off going on with every defeat I ever had. Your sister Sansa doesn’t like me but we’ve shared similar experiences. Being a piece of meat and almost like a trophy to marry. Men laughed at me and dismissed me. I mean how could I think the mad king’s daughter could ever gain the respect of your people. I truly gave my all to you. My army, my dragons, Jorah, my best friend but still it wasn’t enough. I can’t lie to you, I can’t take defeat well which is why I want you to go and take the crown. I-I don’t want it, at least this way I have some dignity left. You already told your sisters who told everyone else. My mistake Jon, love is truly the death of duty.” 

Jon went closer to her and furrowed his brows turning her around in his arms and shook his head. “I-I truly didn’t think it was going to turn out this way. I don’t want to be King.” 

She rose her brow and said, “Doesn’t matter what you want, it’s your duty to your people. Just do me a favor and just pretend like I don’t exist. Leave me here in Dragonstone, alone.” 

He shook his head and held her close to his chest and said, “Dany was I the who broke you?” She looked up putting her hands on his face and said, “When you love something you have to let it go, and here’s me letting everything go. My goals so you can truly shine like the way you were always supposed to.” He took her hand and said, “But I don’t want to do this if it’s not with you.” She said, “It’s like everyone is already saying, it’s not right.” He shook his head, “Fuck everyone else, I-I’ve been avoiding you for so long and I just don’t have it in me to pretend I don’t care about you that way anymore. I love you dany and it hurts me to see you so broken.”

She looked up and said, “What are you saying then?” He got on his knee and looked up, “This time I’m bending the knee for a different reason, be my queen forever, marry me.” As he held out a small ring carved out as a dragon. She forced a smile and pushed it away and said, “I meant what I said. I can’t give you what you need.” 

-A fortnight- 

Dany received news that the north, the unsullied, and everyone else was about to attack king’s landing from Tyrion. He came to check on her. These days she wasn’t doing much. She didn’t eat, she didn’t sleep, she didn’t speak, and she didn’t bathe. In the end she always wanted the throne but at what cost? To be as evil as Cersi and truly love no one? It wasn’t worth it, at least she could protect Jon from feeling the shame of impregnating her and have everyone judge him as they did her. 

Jon bursted through the painted table room and Tyrion gazed up and took a hint to leave them alone. She was looking out and he stormed up to her and said, “Were you never going to tell me?” She didn’t even look at him in the face, “I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

He grabbed her by the arms and said, “Bran knows, Sansa knows, Varys knows, Tyrion knows, who knows if Arya knows....why am the last one to know that you are pregnant.” She looked down and said, “I thought by keeping the news to myself and giving up the throne it would give you a chance to rule without anyone judging you like they’ve already done to me. It’s easier this way. I’ll tell them they aren’t yours. You have the chance to rule the 7 kingdoms and marry any lass you want. I’m not even sure if the babes will make it. I’m cursed remember?” 

He starred deeply into her eyes and said, “Then it’s a chance that I’ll have to make then. Dany please, do this with me. This is our density. Not just mine, ours. I truly believe by the old gods and new we fell for each other when we did for a reason. We balance each other out and this is our victory.” 

She looked up and said, “Only on one condition.” He titled his head and said, “What is it?” She smiled through the pain in her eyes and said, “Always call me your queen.” He pulled her in close and said, “Always my queen.” He planted a soft and passionate kiss to her lips as they graceful moved to the painted table. He broke the kiss and pulled out a small box out of his pocket and slid a ring on her finger. “A targarn alone in the world is a terrible thing...for both of us.” She smiled and said, “Indeed” he picked her up and carried her off to the bathhouse. 

When he finally put her down he teased, “I don’t want to see you like this anymore, it’s not healthy, I think I’ve seen men in the night’s watch fresher than you.” She raised her brows and said, “Looks like you’ve got your first task, your grace.” As she slowly slipped off her robe and it hit the floor as she descended into the pool of water. Jon hurriedly took off his clothes as Dany started to scrub her hair. When Jon came in he sweetly scrubbed all of her hard to reach areas, feeling a heat grow between his legs. We she turned around once she was finally clean he said, “Ahh there’s the Dany I know.” His eyes peered down to her small baby bump. It wasn’t very large yet but it was there. He bet down and kissed it. She said, “Promise me, you’ll never leave me and protect them.” He nodded his head and said “I vow until the day I die.” 

She then wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her by the waist and head and kissed her forgetting the entire war to come. She said, “Take me Jon, it’s alright.” He closed his eyes and slipped himself inside her and rocked slowly. He stopped and looked straight into her eyes just like the first time but this time said what he always had trouble putting into words, “I love you.” She kissed him softly and cling to him and said, “I love you too Jon snow, and that’s all you need to know.”


End file.
